1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic power socket and plug and combination thereof, more particularly to a magnetic power socket-plug combination, when the power plug is subject to an external lateral force, the power plug is able to be easily released from the power socket so an electronic device connected to the power plug is prevented from falling and being damaged.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable electronic device, e.g. a notebook computer, often obtains the required DC power via a power adapter. A socket-plug combination is provided between the power adapter and the notebook computer so as to stabilize the electrical connection between the power adapter and the notebook computer. In order to let the socket-plug combination achieve the described stable electrical connection, the power socket often has a relatively deep (or long) accommodating space, so the power plug is able to be stably plugged in.
When a user accidentally kicks or pulls the power adapter and the applied force is not large enough to separate the power socket and the power plug, the notebook computer connected to the socket-plug combination is likely to be pulled and fall from a high place where the notebook computer is placed, e.g. a desk or a worktable, therefore the notebook computer is damaged.
For improving and overcoming the described disadvantage, the present invention provides a magnetic power socket.